Sunny Days A Seseme Street Challenge
by MonaCK
Summary: Answer to a Seseme Street challenge. Please bring your sense of humor. ;) Thanks for your feedback on the first story. Hope you enjoy!


Title: Sunny Days - Sesame Street Challenge  
  
Rating: PG - for language  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Summary: Faith and Bosco spend a day on the set of Sesame Street  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Really.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you, all, for your wonderful feedback on the first story.. it's inspired me to slowly begin to move some of my stuff back here. :) This was an answer to a challenge that crossed Bosco and Faith with Seseme Street characters. :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you friggen kiddin' me?"  
  
"C'mon Bos, it'll be fun," Faith was sayin', as she walked towards me in the locker room. We'd jus' been assigned the most unbelievable assignment. Ya see, you all know that TV show, Sesame Street? Well, it films right in New York - actually jus' over the river in New Jersey at the Children's Television Workshop. Seems they were doin' some sorta thin' on heros or somethin'. Today was the NYPD. Tomorrow, the FDNY. An' Faith an' I were the lucky ones chosen for this assignment.  
  
"Why not Davis? I'll bet he'd really like somethin' like this," I stated, as I shut my locker door with a bang. Hardly seemed worth it to get dressed up in uniform jus' to take a drive over to New Jersey. I hated Jersey anyway. It smelled.  
  
"Bos, you're a real pain in the ass sometimes," Faith said. Shakin' her head, she made her way outta the locker room. I stood there for a moment, glarin' after her, an' then shakin' my own head, I obediently followed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Traffic. It friggen figures. None of these friggen Jag-Offs know how to friggen drive!" Despite the fact that Faith was lookin' at me like I was nuts, I flicked on the sirens. Damn this Lincoln Tunnel Traffic. I didn't have the patience for it. "How in the name of God do people do this every day?" I asked, offerin' Faith a quick look.  
  
"I dunno, Bos. They must have -patience-. Somethin' you're sorely lackin'." She sighed an exasperated sigh, an' looked out the window. Cars were beginnin' to move over to let me through. They probably thought I was chasin' down some big bad criminal in the tunnel. Nope. I was gonna appear on a kid's TV show. I sure as hell hoped they weren't expectin' Little Mary Sunshine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ya know, I used to watch Sesame Street when I was younger. Oscar the Grouch used to scare the friggen piss outta me. An' I always thought there was somethin' really odd 'bout those Bert an' Ernie guys. I mean - two grown men, sharin' a bedroom... Bert walkin' in on Ernie when he was takin' a bath - with a friggen rubber duckie no less! - no one thought there was anythin' odd 'bout that? An' what the hell was up with the eight foot tall mutent bird? An' then there was that red-furred freakazoid, Elmo. 'Elmo wanna play.'. Man. Didn't the think know how to use friggen pronouns? Or whatever the hell that parta speech was called. I mean, I didn't go 'round sayin' 'Bosco wanna arrest criminals...' - Faith woulda had me committed. Seriously - I thought that Sesame Street was likely best seen while high or drunk. An' I was beginnin' to think that I was far too sober to be doin' what I was doin'.  
  
But here I was - on the set of the oldest, most popular TV show in American history, gettin' ready to put on a happy face so that I could tell the kiddies what it was like to be a Cop on the streets of New York City. An' I hadda keep it clean too. This was gonna be a challenge.  
  
I shut my eyes as I heard the theme music playin' in the background, jus' before the lights went up on the set. I cast Faith a glance. She smiled over at me, but her eyes said somethin' different. I knew she was beggin' me to behave, but I jus' wasn't sure if that was possible.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The tall bald guy was sayin' somethin' 'bout it bein' heros week, an' the next thin' I knew, I was bein' introduced. "This is Officer Boscorelli, of the 55th Precient in New York City," he said. "And this is his partner, Officer Yokas. It's nice to meet both of you," he was sayin'.  
  
Faith immediately jumped in. What the hell? Did she think that I didn't know how to conduct myself in front of the camera? I mean, jus' 'cause I'd already yelled at a camera man, an' tol' the stage manager to go to hell, you'd think she'd have a little more confidence in me. But what the hell. I let her talk. I mean, she had a couple a rugrats already, an' I didn't have any - so maybe she was best off lettin' them know what went on day to day.   
  
So I half listened, my arms crossed over my chest as Faith 'xplained everythin'. An' outta the corner of my eye I saw him. Oscar. Oscar the friggen grouch. An' that little beady eyed Jag-Off was pointin' towards me, an' laughin! I mean, a lotta nerve a friggen cloth doll in a garbage can had laughin' at -me-! So while Faith continued ot yammer on, I made my way over to the tin can.  
  
"You think somethin's funny?" I asked, my brow lifted.  
  
"Yeah, you!" said Oscar. "You think you're a cop? You're nothin' but a funny faced man," he said, a satisfied smirk on his lips. At least, I thought he was smirkin'. It was hard to tell with his little muppet mouth always set in a straight line like that.  
  
I kept starin' the thin' down. "You think you know so much. I'll have you know, I'm a great cop." Oh, that was great, Bos, I thought to myself. Way to show the muppet up. I shook my head. I was not on topa my game.  
  
"Oh, that's amusin', copper," said Oscar. "You're such a great cop, why you here instead of out in the streets? If you were such a great cop, wouldn't you be out defending the city that you're supposed to be hired to protect, instead of being on a kiddy show?"  
  
Both of my brows rose at that. "What the hell do you know, you friggen Jag-off?" I was reachin' out to shake some sense into the muppet when I heard the director yell cut. I guess I said it a bit louder then I'd intended. Cause when I turned 'round, not only was the tall bald guy starin' at me, so was Faith, with some sorta mix of anger an' disappointment in her eyes. Man. I guess I couldn't behave for more than a minute, right? "The muppet pissed me off!" I tried to defend. Okay. That sounded stupid even to my own ears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It only took three or four more takes to get it right. An' I think by the time we finally got it, the director was 'bout ready to throttle me. Seriously. I didn't even know what I did wrong. All I was doin' was reactin' to all the Jag-Offs 'round me. If those happened to be fictional characters, then so be it.  
  
Suddenly, a green frog came wizzin' by. What the...  
  
"Hi, ho, this is Kermit The Frog, Action Reporter, coming to you live from Sesame Street with a huge story. There is a cop, right here, on Sesame Street. That's right, A cop. Right here. On Sesame Street. Do you have anything to say for yourself, sir?"  
  
I looked around, tryin' to find Faith. She was over talkin' to those Bert and Ernie characters. She seemed to be in pretty deep conversation, so I was thinkin' that the frog was talkin' 'bout me. I turned back towards him. "Get that microphone outta my face," I stated, feelin' pretty damned irritated 'bout the whole thing. I didn't wanna be here in the first place.  
  
The frog glared at me. "Please, sir. The people of Sesame Street want to know. Why are you here?"  
  
"Because they made me come," I said, rollin' my eyes. Man. Did this green thing know anythin'? Oscar was green too. Maybe it was only the green muppets who had deemed it their duty to piss me off today.   
  
"I sense there's a bigger story here," said the Frog into the his microphone.  
  
"An' if you don' leave me alone, the story's gonna get even bigger," I said, offerin' the muppet a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Kermit asked, tryin' lamely to cross his puppet arms over his chest.   
  
"Arrest you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare...."  
  
That was all I needed. "Try me," I said, reachin' for my cuffs on my gun belt. Realizin' that that was never gonna hold the slimey guy, I jus' reached an' put his little muppet hands behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent," I began. The Frog wanted a story? I was gonna give him a story...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You just had to go there, didn't you, Bos," said my partner, as we sat in traffic goin' through the Lincoln Tunnel on the other end. "They're never gonna let anyone from our precient go on set there again," she complained.  
  
I glared over towards her. She wouldn't even let me drive, makin' me sit there restlessly in the passanger seat while she berated me like a child. I tried to warn all of 'em it wasn't a good idea, but they wouldn't listen. "The Frog pissed me off. So did those two little muppets you were talkin' to."  
  
"You didn't haveta put them in lockdown!" she exclaimed, throwin' up her hands in exasperation. "Seriously, Bos. I dunno why I put up with you."  
  
"It's because you love me," I stated, offerin' her my best 'please forgive me even though I've been an ass' smile.   
  
She couldn't help but offer me a smile in return. Oh, she tried to keep a straight face, but it wasn't workin'. An' after a few moments of composin' herself, she finally spoke 'gain.  
  
"You're right. It's because I love ya," she agreed.  
  
Pullin' my eyes back towards the traffic ahead of us, I couldn't help but smile broader. Faith wasn't pissed, at least. Suddenly, the traffic jam wasn't so bad. 


End file.
